When Stanley meets the Warden
by Jammiedodger15
Summary: What happened previously: Stanley Yelnats takes the blame for stealing Mr Sir's sack of sunflower seeds. Mr Sir takes Stanley to see The Warden. Read to find out what happened when Stanley meets the warden.


**A/N I thought I'd post something that I wrote in English for an assessment and see what you'd think of it. It's based on the book Holes by Louis Sachar. I had to kind of 'carry it on' and do what I thought would happen. Me and my friend Jess got the highest in the class for it. I was so chuffed! You really have to read Holes to understand it.**

**What happened previously: Stanley Yelnats takes the blame for stealing Mr Sir's sack of sunflower seeds. Mr Sir takes Stanley to see The Warden.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Holes. Louis Sachar does.**

Mr Sir after an hour(or so it seemed to Stanley) reached the log cabin where the Warden lived. Stanley looked towards the two oak trees where the hammock sat. He then noticed that the Warden was lying on the hammock in the shade holding and watching a small screen. She suddenly sat up, looked towards Stanley and hastily put the screen down.

"Have you found anything interesting Caveman?"

"No he did not, he stole my sack of sunflower seeds!" Mr Sir exclaimed before Stanley could answer.

"Why did you steal the sack of seeds Caveman?" She got off the hammock.

"Uh…" Stanley was beginning to have second thoughts about taking the blame for what Magnet did.

"Were you hungry?" The Warden asked as she paced in front of Stanley.

Stanley said the first word that popped into his head, "starving."

"NO HE WAS NOT!" Mr Sir interrupted.

"Excuse me." The Warden said softly.

"He just stole the sunflower seeds for the fun of stealing them!"

"Excuse me" Firmness in her voice. "Mr Sir I want you to get back to the boys in group D"

"But-"

"Either get back to the boys or you'll be digging a hole that is 9 foot deep and 9 foot wide."

"I'll be going now then."

"Good choice."

Mr sir went back to the pick up truck; got in and went back to X-Ray and the others**.**

"Caveman come with me" The Warden said.

Stanley followed her as she went into the log cabin. As he walked in he stopped dead. He was pleasantly surprised. He wouldn't have thought the Warden would have furniture that colour ('Or more like blankets that colour' Stanley thought). Near enough everywhere he looked was either pink, light purple, dark purple or yellow. She had dark purple wallpaper with baby pink flowers on, a pink and yellow bed spread, lilac colour chairs and that was only some of it. _Everywhere_ Stanley looked was coated in pink, purple or yellow.

"Why are you stood there gaping like an idiot?" The Warden asked snapping Stanley out of his hypnotised state.

"Are you going to stand there all day like a weirdo or are you going to follow me?" She asked irritated.

"No ma'am."

"Follow me then Caveman."

He followed her through a door into a room that was pitch black. The Warden flicked on a light so she could see where she was going. On one wall were loads of TV sets. 'They must be for the cameras' Stanley thought to himself. But the wall opposite was filled with a huge notice board where there was a picture of X-Ray, Zigzag, Armpit, Zero, a boy Stanley supposed was Barf-Bag(but his picture had a red cross on it) and a picture of him.

Caveman.

On the desk were notes about each person. Stanley noticed his was on top, he quickly read it and pocketed it before The Warden noticed.

"Come on boy," The Warden said as she poked her head round the door opposite the one they had walked through.

"coming ma'am." Stanley said. He had noticed she'd walked out of the room but pretended not to notice. The Warden raised her eyebrows and looked at him curiously.

'Wonder what The Warden is up to' Stanley thought as he followed her through the door…

**A/N so what did you think? I know I was short but I had 45 minutes to write it and I spent about 10 minutes sitting there thinking what to write. My teacher wrote this "Excellent Writing-accurate and effective throughout"**


End file.
